Gone
by FantasySci5
Summary: Harper reflects on how his friends have changed. It takes place on Sefraa, and is PG for the moment because of hints of suicide! FINISHED!


Gone

Summary: Harper thinks of how his friends have changed (on Sefraa) Depressed, he thinks of a way out of the pain.

I don't own any of the characters, but I WISH I owned Harper! Genius characters and stories! Enjoy!

Harper sank down in the bar stool. He let the depression sink in, since no one was about. He poured himself a whiskey. His nano-welder called to him. The only thing that had kept him from committing suicide was his friends. Would they care now?

Rev would always give him moral support. Rev had called him 'Master Harper'. He had always hated the reference to the 'Master', because of his past experience with slave traders. Slaves forced to say Master.

He didn't want the crew to know about his past, so he hadn't made a big deal out of it. He knew it was a sign of respect from Rev.

When he was infested, Rev had promised to help find the cure. It made Harper feel better knowing Rev was helping, and praying for him.

But then, when his eggs started to hatch, and he needed Rev the most, Rev left. Now, Rev was gone.

Tyr would teach him to be strong, but Tyr was gone as well. Rhade, the 'replacement' of Tyr, didn't even care about the dirty little mudfoot.

Tyr would give Harper respect, and he had even had his own nickname. 'Little Professor'. Then there was that nickname that he didn't like, 'annoying little man'.

At the least of respect, he would call him Mr. Harper. Respect. Both nick names Tyr used to call him were better than what Rhade called him, 'kludge', and others.

Sure, Tyr had called him that once or twice, but Harper hadn't actually taken it to heart. Tyr would have been joking, or at least hadn't really meant it.

The Magog attack had strengthened the friendship and respect between them. Tyr not letting Harper give up, to have hope, even when he had been infected. Rhade didn't care.

Dylan, well Dylan had gone from patient, fatherly figure, to hurtful captain. It seemed Dylan was yelling at Harper about anything now. He never yelled at him, but now Harper was just a weak place to take out your frustration, anger, and sadness.

His purple pixie, Trance. He loved his once purple pixie, innocent, mysterious, sweet, with a hint of a hidden past.

She was so kind to him. When she had treated his never ending hurts, she knew about his scars. The markings of a hidden past.

She then traded places with her future self, stopping him from giving up his life for Hhone. But his once purple pixie turned into a cold, warrior, golden goddess.

But the friendship wasn't the same. That innocent, but aware of a past(much like himself) girl was gone. Then, she didn't really care about him. Just the perfect possible future, and Dylan. The "PARADINE".

Beka had been his older sister/mother. She had always been there. No matter what. She would stick up for him. But know, she would watch him get beaten up in bar-room fights. She really didn't care if he was sick. Why did it matter? He was always sick.

Rommie and Andromeda had been true to the end. Sort of. Rommie cared. She had 'died' to protect him. They respected him.

But he was always aware that Andromeda and Rommie loved Dylan. But Rommie had left him alone on Sefraa for 3 years.

He had made Doyle. But now Doyle loved Dylan. It wasn't fair. He had created her, and made her. She didn't care about him any more, just if she needed fixing. He hadn't seen her forever it seemed.

Everyone used to care, but now no one did. They used to think he was a genius, that he was funny, and brought happiness to the Andromeda. Now he ran a bar, and no one cared or needed him.

He poured himself another(and the last) whiskey. He picked up the glass, then raised it up. "This is a toast for you guys. My family, who was lost and now gone. I drink to your memory, your old one which I keep as good memories."

He drained the glass. Then, he picked up the nano-welder . It was calling him. Would they even care? His favorite tool was calling to him. To take away all of the pain. The humming and buzzing calmed him, and was calling him home.

Hey, guys! Sorry if I spelled Hhone or Sefraa wrong. I wrote this to just be Harper's thoughts over his friends, and how they had changed. I might make this a longer story, you know Harper angst, if you guys want me to! Please review, Buddies! But please, These are my 1st times, so be kind! Sorry, if i Blabbed!

NOTE: SORRY! I had a few constructive criticisms about my formatting. So I changed it. If you still don't like it, please tell me how I can improve it! I didn't want to lose my 1st reviews, so I posted them here. PLEASE forgive Me! Here are the posts I got before I changed my formatting! I'm new at this, and have no IDEA how people want me to format it!

Reviews For: Gone

prin69 2005-03-03 ch 1,signed

haha, but i so adore yuor blabbing! ;) this is really cool. and i get what he means about it calling to him, i have prolems with things doing tha to me too. this is really neat. and i completely agree, seefra fucked all of thier freindships, it makes me o angry! and then doyle, she's new (don't entirely like her, miss rommie too much) and yet she so quickly went to dylan., the writer's are seriously pissing me off this season. they must be on crack to write some of these plotlines. anyhwoo, this is really coll1 )

MidnightzStorm 2005-03-02 ch 1, signed

Nice insight into the mind of Harper. I suggest more than one paragraph, its easier for the reader to read. :)

L. C. Brotherton 2005-03-01 ch 1, signed

You've got a good story hiding in there with some nice Harper angst. Please, please work on some line breaks. The single massive paragraph may be a literary device, but I find it difficult to follow and it takes away from the reader's enjoyment. Spellcheck is also a useful thing.

squid109 2005-03-03 ch 1, signed

Interesting but really hard to read when it is all in one paragraph like that. Incidentally it is a nano-welder not nano-dweler

Thank You for your kind and helping reviews! Sorry if there are boxes around the people's names. My computer is acting Up! I changed the formatting & the spelling of nano-welder! Thanxz!

Hopefully, if you like this one, you will read my other ones!


End file.
